


A Favour

by Alexwritesfics



Series: "That could prove awkward" [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Divergence, Corridor shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Smut, almost getting caught, handjobs, post series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy picks up on Thomas' thrill at close calls. Again, purely for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I am still a filthy sinammon roll. Enjoy this mess.

Andy now knew of Thomas' elation at almost - but not quite - getting caught. It had surprised the young footman, especially since Thomas was always harping on about being "careful" around the other servants. And for the most part, they were. Kisses were chaste and quickly over; consciousness of personal space was imperative when they were stood next to each other in-front of judgemental eyes. They hardly ever sat together at the table anymore. Alone in their own rooms, they were happy as could be - and near-constantly feeling the comfort of the others' touch. But Andy felt slightly lonely when they were forced to maintain a professional distance. 

So this lapse in Thomas' control, this true indicator of character... Well, it excited Andy more than he'd like to admit.

It hadn't taken long for Thomas to reach completion after that little scene in the boot room. He'd already been gasping against Andy's lips as if he'd needed this more than anything in his life. A couple of firm strokes on Andy's part and Thomas had been shaking almost violently, possibly from adrenaline at their personal victory as well as arousal. And he'd whimpered so sweetly, body trembling as he partially collapsed against Andy, who was still leant against the wall.

It had been exhilarating to watch.

Andy always wanted Thomas in any way he could. But he also wanted Thomas like that again, wild and out-of-control.

~*~

'Maybe we should go in separately this time,' Thomas said as they headed down the corridor leading to the servants' hall.

'Oh, I don't know about that,' Andy said, heart beginning to beat a little faster in his chest.

'What do you mean? I just don't want us to get any funny looks from people.'

'You don't want us to get caught?'

Andy knew something must have given him away because he heard Thomas' breath hitch.

Just a little.

Thomas licked his lips. '...Yes. I suppose you could put it like that, if you really wanted to.'

'We've come down early - we've got a while yet,' Andy said, feeling himself blush. 'Supper won't be ready for a few minutes.'

Thomas stopped in his tracks.

Andy stopped too, fidgeting a little as he found himself unsure what to do with his own hands.

'...Andy?' Thomas said as he turned to his young lover, arching an eyebrow slightly. He looked fairly unruffled save for the heat rising in his face, unmistakeable and irresistible.

Andy cleared his throat, privately wishing he'd drank some liquid courage before trying such an activity out. The last time had been, by all accounts, spontaneous. Orchestrating such a thing would be an entirely different matter.

Andy finally found it in himself to fully meet Thomas' gaze.

And in those piercing grey-blue eyes were all the answers Andy needed to keep going.

'-Andy-' Thomas said, but the rest of the sentence was cut short when Andy put a hand on his waist, kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

Thomas moaned, long and low in his throat as Andy backed them both into a corner, a little further away from prying eyes. Andy's lips moved softly with Thomas', both of them tasting like the chocolate brownies Thomas had swiped them for earlier.

Speaking of illicit indulgence-

-Andy decided there was no time like the present. 'We still have some time...' he said, putting another hand on Thomas' waist, Thomas squirming further into Andy's hold. He ran his lips across Thomas' jaw - delighting in the beginnings of stubble there - leaning over to tug lightly at Thomas' ear with his teeth. Thomas kissed the side of Andy's cheek, making Andy sigh.

'Anyone could see us,' Andy said, slipping his hand down into Thomas' trousers.

Instead of the usual complaining about them being too obvious, Thomas gave a little gasp. 'Please...' He leaned into Andy's touch, breath quickening.

'...I've been thinking about it a-a whole lot,' Andy murmured in Thomas' ear, knowing he was most likely blushing a deep red just then but feeling compelled to keep going. 'About that time in the boot room.' He felt steadier in his convictions than he thought he would. Thomas was turning him into some sort of dark horse and no mistake.

Thomas didn't say anything, just buried his face in the crook of Andy's neck to stifle any sounds. He moaned again when Andy's fingers finally found his length. Andy was surprised to find his own hands tremble-free. His heart hammered in his chest, mirroring the heartbeat Andy could feel through Thomas' stiff shirt.

'I knew you liked it,' Andy said, gasping a little himself as to his delight he felt Thomas grow even harder in his hand. 'You liked to get away with it.'

Thomas was flushed and trembling by this point. His gorgeous dark hair was out of place in the way Andy loved. Andy kissed the top of Thomas' head, thanking his genes for making him so tall for a moment. 'I-I liked it too,' Andy said, biting his lip as he moved his hand faster. 'I liked the way you looked at me afterwards...'

' _Andy..._ ' Thomas said, the sound muffled by Andy's shirt as he responded to Andy's movements. His hips jerked upwards to meet Andy's ministrations with gusto. Andy didn't think he'd ever seen Thomas so worked-up and desperate over a simple handjob.

'Please-' Thomas repeated, voice near-dripping with undisguised lust, and Andy felt himself shiver at that. That one sweet syllable was all for Andy, and he was going to make the most of it.

'I love you Thomas,' Andy whispered hoarsely. 'Even if I can never show anyone, e-even if it's just us two alone - I wish people knew I was yours. I want to do _everything_ with you-'

'Oh _god-_ ' Thomas said, and it was all over. Thomas squeezed Andy tightly, hips rocking as he came in Andy's hand.

There was silence for a while save for their breathing. Thomas barked a short laugh, still shaking as he ran his fingers through his own hair. '...Andy... Where did all that come from?'

Andy smiled and blushed as he finally withdrew his hand, feeling like he was back to normal. He never usually talked during sex, so this had been a first.

He'd had a lot of firsts since getting together with Thomas.

'I wanted to surprise you,' Andy said, pleased as punch with himself for actually pulling it off.

'...You did this for me?'

'I'd do anything for you,' Andy said truthfully. 'Besides... I liked it. And... I could tell you'd like it too.'

Thomas put his hands either side of Andy's face, smiling a little, lips looking utterly kissable. 'But we could've got caught.'

'That was the whole point, you daft-!'

'-H-Honestly, the boot room's a bit different from a corridor.'

'Relax,' Andy said, reaching for Thomas' packet of cigarettes. 'Barely anyone's around at this time.'

'...What about you?' Thomas said, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Andy's trousers.

'I don't think we have time,' Andy said, popping a cigarette into his mouth. '...Guess you'll have to make it up to me.'

~*~

Molesley rounded the corner on his way back from the bathroom, smelling cigarette smoke.

_Mister Barrow._

He hoped that he wouldn't also find-

'-Evening, Mister Molesley,' Andy said, moving with some speed to the bathroom. A cigarette was dangling from his lips as he wiped his hand on a handkerchief. Molesley hoped the lad wasn't coming down with something.

When Molesley rounded the corner completely, Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

Andy had seemed a lot more confident since their little chat in the boot room. It was probably due to his careful separation from Thomas, both at mealtimes and during his breaks. Molesley had been worried, but Andy seemed to be back on-track after all, which was a relief for everyone involved. Molesley was only too glad to mentor the footman away from any unsavoury influences. Molesley felt satisfied that his message had got through.

But smoking? Really? Molesley had never known Andy to smoke.

Andy seemed to be full of surprises.

Still, Molesley supposed he'd better get going.

It was almost time for supper.


End file.
